starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
X-wing: Solo Command
}} 'Solo Command' es el número siete en la serie de Novelas ''X-wing, publicada en febrero de 1999 por Bantam Spectra y escrita por Aaron Allston. Apariciones Support Personnel *Clink (Donos's R2 unit) *Cubber Daine (Humano male from Corellia), Wraith mechanic *Gate (Wedge's R5 unit) *Koyi Komad (Twi'lek female from Ryloth), Rogue mechanic *Squeaky (3PO unit, squadron quartermaster) *Tonin (Lara's R2 unit) *Vape (Face's R2 unit) Nueva República Military *General Han Solo (Humano male from Corellia) *Capitán Onoma (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari) *Capitán Todra Mayn (Polearm One (Humano female from Commenor) *Flight Officer Nuro Tualin (Polearm Two) (Twi'lek male from Ryloth) *Flight Officer Dorset Konnair (Polearm Seven) (Humano female from Coruscant) *Flight Officer Tetengo Noor (Polearm Nine) (Humano male from Churba) Zsinj's Forces *Señor de la guerra Zsinj (Humano male from Fondor) *General Melvar (Humano male from Kuat) *Dr. Edda Gast (Humano female from Saffalore) / Maharg Tulis *Capitán Radaf Netbers (Humano male from Broest) *Capitán Vellar (Humano male from Coruscant) |otros personajes= *Almirante Gial Ackbar *Bland One *Bland Two *Dr. Novin Bress *Chewbacca *Chubar *Tetran Cowall *General Airen Cracken *General Edor Crespin *Cubber Daine *Kissek Doran *Drufeys *Seteem Ervic *Teniente Jart Eyan *Jart Eyan's wife *Baron Soontir Fel *Syal Antilles Fel / Wynssa Starflare *Galey *Dr. Tuzin Gast *Ensign Gatterweld *Golorno *Armand Isard *Ysanne Isard "Iceheart" *General Kargin *Teniente Kettch / Chulku *Kolot *M-3PO "Emtrey" *Rostat Manr *Edallia Monotheer *Mon Mothma *Barr Moutil *Vyn Narcassan *Qatya Nassin *Vula Nelprin *Tavin Notsil *Nurm *Palpatine *Dalls Petothel *Ton Phanan *Turr Phennir *R2-D2 "Artoo-Detoo" *Todrin Rossik *Falynn Sandskimmer *Shiner *Eurrsk "Grinder" Thri'ag *Tolokai *Almirante Apwar Trigit *Malan Tugrina *Unidentified Capitán (Serpent's Smile) *Darth Vader *Iella Wessiri *Whistler |criaturas= *Bantha *Storini Glass Prowler |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *MSE-series **MSE-6-series repair droid "MSE-6 utility droid" ***MSE-6-E629L ***MSE-6-P303K *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide astromecánico serie R5 |eventos= *Ambush at Gravan Seven *Battle for the Razor's Kiss *Batalla de Comkin V *Batalla de Endor *Batalla de Jussafet Four *Batalla de Kidriff 5 *Batalla de M2398-3 *Batalla de Noquivzor *Batalla de Selaggis *Batalla de Thyferra *Batalla de Vahaba *Batalla de Vispil *Destrucción de Alderaan *Primera Batalla de Coruscant *First Misión a Halmad *Misión a Belsmuth II *Misión a Saffalore *Misión a Storinal *Raid on Folor *Third Batalla de Kuat |lugares= *Aldivy *Belsmuth system **Belsmuth II *Comkin system **Comkin V *Commenor **Folor Base *Corporate Sector **Saffalore ***Argenhald Base ***Lurark *Duros *Galactic Core **Alderaan **Chandrila **Corellia **Coruscant ***Galactic Museum ***Nueva República Fleet Academy ***Sivantlie Base **Kuat **Pantolomin *Gravan Seven *Halmad system **Halmad **Hawk-bat Base *Jussafet system **Jussafet Four *Kessel *Kidriff system **Kidriff 5 ***Tobaskin Sector *M2398-3 *Noquivzor *Outer Rim Territories **Beta Sector ***Levian system ****Levian II *****Beta Sector Base **Tatooine **Xartun *Mon Calamari *Rancor Base *Ryloth *Selaggis system **Selaggis **Selaggis VI **Selcaron *Storinal *Vahaba system **Vahaba **Vahaba asteroid belt *Vispil |organizaciones= *Binring Biomedical Product *Corellian armed forces *Corellian Security Force "CorSec" *Event Vistas *Imperio Galáctico **181st Imperial Fighter Group **Galactic Emperor **Inteligencia Imperial ***Director of Imperial Intelligence **Shrike Squadron ***Shrike Leader ***Shrike Four *República Galáctica "Old Republic" **Senado Galáctico **Senator **Old Republic Intelligence *Hawk-bat Independent Space Force "Hawk-bat's" *Nueva República **Fleet Command Academy **Nueva República Intelligence **Nueva República Defense Fleet ***Nueva República Starfighter Command "Starfighter Command" ***Solo Fleet ****Corsair Squadron ****Drake Squadron *****Drake One *****Drake Two *****Drake Three *****Drake Four ****Gauntlet Squadron ****High Flight Squadron *****High Flight Three ****Lightning Squadron ****Nova Squadron ****Polearm Squadron ****Rogue Squadron *****One Flight *****Two Flight *****Three Flight ****Shadow Squadron *****Shadow One *****Shadow Twelve ****Talon Squadron ****Wraith Squadron **Nueva República Provisional Council "Nueva República Inner Council" ***Chief Councilor *Rebel Alliance *Rendili StarDrive *Sienar Fleet Systems *Señor de la guerra *Witches of Dathomir "Force witches" *Zsinj's Imperial Remnant **Group One ***Broadaxe Squadron ***Zsinj's impostor 181st Imperial Fighter Group **Group Two **Group Three **Raptors **Stormtrooper ***Stormtrooper Comandante |especies= *Bilar *Bothan *Chadra-Fan *Devaronian *Ewok *Gamorreano *Gand *Gotal *Humano **Corellian *Mon Calamari *Ortolan *Quarren *Ranat *Rodian *Sullustan *Talz *Thakwaash *Twi'lek *Verpine *Wookiee |vehículos= *B-wing starfighter "B-wing" *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing" *Carrack-class light cruiser **''Blood Gutter'' **''Counterpunch'' *CloakShape fighter *CR90 corvette **''Ession Strike *Estrella de la Muerte I *[[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|Crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] **''Flash Fire'' **''Reprisal'' *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught "Superdestructor Estelar" **''Iron Fist'' **''Razor's Kiss'' *Immobilizer 418 cruiser **''Stellar Web'' "Contact M-317" *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **''Agonizer'' **''Allegiance'' **''Chains of Justice'' **''Crynyd'' **''Implacable'' **''Red Gauntlet'' **''Skyhook'' *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] **''Rebel Dream'' *''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle **''Narra'' *''Lancer''-class frigate *Luxury liner **''Nebula Queen'' *''Marauder''-class corvette **''Etherhawk'' *Mon Calamari Star Cruiser **''Home One'' **''Mon Delindo'' **''Mon Karren'' **''Mon Remonda'' *Nebulon-B frigate **''Tedevium'' **''Voidrunner'' **''Warder'' *''Night Terror'' *''Quasar Fire''-class bulk cruiser **''Battle Dog'' *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor "A-wing" *''Second Death'' *''Sentinel''-class landing craft *Speeder **Landspeeder *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *TIE/ln starfighter "eyeball" *TIE/In interceptor "squint" *TIE/rpt starfighter "TIE Raptor" *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Iron Fist'' **''Serpent's Smile'' **''Venom'' *''Xiytiar''-class transport **''Sungrass'' *YT-1300 light freighter **''Halcón Milenario'' **''Millennium Falsehood'' *YT-2400 light freighter |tecnología= *Bacta tank *Bláster *Pistola bláster *Rifle bláster *Chrono *Comunicador *Comm tracer *Unidad de comunicaciones *Computadora *Misil de conmoción *Archivo de datos *Datapad *Dataport *DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *Glow rod *Holocam *Holocomunicador *Holodisplay *Holoproyector *Holoscreen *Holotable *Llave hidroeléctrica *Hipermotor *Compensador inercial *Infra goggles *Infrared marker *Internal comlink *Cañón de iones *Laser rifle *Macrobinoculars *Magnetic containment field "Magcon" *Memory scrub *Monitoring goggles *Computadora de navegación *Orbital Nightcloak *Power generator *Power regulator *Pressure sensor *Prosthetics *Proton torpedo *Repulsorlift *Repulsorlift stretcher *Respirator *Restraining bolt *S-foils *Scomp link *Sensor screen *Simulator **TIE Interceptor simulator module **X-wing simulator *Targeting computer *Transparisteel *Turbolaser *Turbolift *Vibrohoja *Watchdog program |miscelánea= *Actor *Assassin *Asteroid *Asteroid belt *Basic *Binary *Blumfruit *Caf *Churban brandy *Coruscant Charm Signing *Duracrete *Flimsy *Fruit *Gamorrese *Gilding set *Grain cake *Holocomedy *Holodrama **''High Winds'' *Holotheater *Hyperspace *Imperial Credit / Nueva República Credit *Lectern *Lekku / Brain tail *May the Force be with you *Medic *Old Republic coin *Operation Blunted Razor *Parasite plan *Pilot *Plasteel *Project Chubar *Project Funeral *Project Minefield *Refresher *Rodese "Rodian language" *Sabacc *Shyriiwook "Wookiee" *Sithspit *Slave *Sniper *Snubfighter *Technician *The Force *Torture *Viewport *Whyren's Reserve *Wine *Zsinj's doctrine }} Solo Command